grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Night
|season = 5 |number = 20 |epnumber = 108 |prodcode = 520 |image = 520-Bad Night.gif |airdate = May 13, 2016 |viewers = 3.39 millionFriday final ratings: ‘The Amazing Race’ finale and ‘Grimm’ adjust up, ’20/20′ adjusts down |writer = Sean Calder |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Hannah R. Loyd as Diana Schade-Renard Joseph Kathrein as Tony Talamonti M. Ben Newman as Jeremiah Rogers Xander Steel as Thug 1 Brenda Braxton as Brenda Braxton Tim Becker as Reporter Other co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Treasure of the Knights Templar |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the twentieth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and eighth episode overall. It first aired on May 13, 2016 on NBC. Press Release THE BALANCE OF POWER IS AT STAKE - SHAUN TOUB, SHARON LEAL, DAMIEN PUCKLER AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR - Nick (David Giuntoli) leans on Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) as he worries that he may lose everything as he continues to battle Black Claw. Renard (Sasha Roiz) ramps up his campaign as election time nears. Elsewhere, Adalind (Claire Coffee) is faced with a very difficult decision in order to protect her children. Meanwhile, Hank's (Russell Hornsby) relationship with Zuri (guest star Sharon Leal) takes an unexpected turn and Wu (Reggie Lee) tries to gain control of his new reality. Bitsie Tulloch also stars. Synopsis Nick crumples up the note that Adalind left him and angrily slides a chair into a wall before calling Hank. He only gets Hank's voicemail, however, as Hank is busy making out with Zuri. Nick hangs up and leaves the loft. Adalind arrives in a cab at the heavily guarded Black Claw mansion where Renard is staying. Adalind walks up to the door and Renard lets her in. He tells her that he could have sent a car for her, but she tells him, "Well, then you would have found out where Nick lives. Can't make it that easy on you." Adalind asks where Diana is, and Renard tells her that since she arrived, Diana will be brought to the mansion. Adalind asks why she isn't there already and Renard tells her, "Because they wanted to make sure you came alone. Let me make something perfectly clear. You and I do not have complete control here. Welcome home." They then talk about how Adalind will tell Nick what's going on, and Renard also tells Adalind that he will treat Kelly as if he were his own child. Nick looks for Renard at his house, but he finds that it is empty. Wu lies in bed, thinking about what has happened lately as a result of being scratched by a Lycanthrope. He gets out of bed and looks in his bathroom mirror. He tries to get himself to morph and yells, "Show me what I am!" He leaves the bathroom and starts throwing and breaking things around his apartment. He begins punching a wall, causing his arm to transform, so he runs back to the bathroom mirror, where he fully morphs into his primal form. He is then able to gain control of himself. He closes his eyes and breathes steadily before he retracts. He is very relieved once he realizes that he was able to keep himself under control. Rosalee gets ready to go to bed as Monroe works. She turns off the TV and jokingly tells Monroe, "Some of us are ready to go to bed." Monroe answers back, "And some of us are working on a very complicated self-winding Breguet with a gong-spring." Rosalee responds, "Well, I'm going to bed, and unless you join me in the next few minutes... you're gonna be the one who's self-winding tonight." Monroe says he is done working and starts heading upstairs with Rosalee, but Nick then knocks on the front door. Nick tells them about Adalind leaving with Kelly and the note that she left. Nick also tells them that Renard was pressuring her and that she was afraid that he was gonna use Diana to get to her. Nick tells them that when he went to Renard's house, he found it empty. Rosalee asks when Adalind told him about Renard, and Nick tells her a couple nights ago. Rosalee says, "That's when she came and dropped off Kelly with me. She said it was about work, but when she came back to pick him up, I could tell she was upset about something." Nick says that Meisner told him that Diana was with Black Claw and says that he isn't going to let Renard get away with this. Monroe then tries to calm Nick down before he locks the door. Bonaparte brings Diana to the mansion. Adalind introduces Diana to Kelly before talking with Bonaparte. She brings up how he held Diana hostage and Bonaparte tells her, "We want this to work. This family is important to all of us, and having you all together ensures our place in history." Diana giggles as she levitates Kelly in the air, and Adalind quickly grabs Kelly. Adalind then tells Diana, "It's really not a good idea to pick up a baby like that, and I think it's bedtime." Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee talk about how Nick should handle trying to get Kelly back. Monroe says, "Nick, think about it. We're talking about a candidate in the middle of an election where the first candidate was assassinated. So, he's got, like, maximum protection." Rosalee tells Nick that he needs to tell Meisner what happened because HW probably knows a lot more about what's going on than they do. Monroe then tells Nick that they are going with him if he goes to HW. Nick says, "Black Claw still has people watching us, right now. After what happened with Wu, they're getting more aggressive. We can't risk them finding out about HW. Can you two get out of here without being seen?" Monroe says they can go out the back and meet Nick at the street below the woods. Nick pulls over and walks into the forest as two Black Claw agents pull over behind his car. One of the men follows Nick into the forest, but he is unable to find Nick once in the forest, so he returns to his vehicle where he finds the other agent dead. He woges into a Malin Fatal, and Nick walks up to the open car window and quickly shoots the second agent, killing him. Nick then meets up with Monroe and Rosalee. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee meet with Trubel at Hadrian's Wall's compound. Trubel tells them that they have a Portland location on the men who were took Diana from the Nevada safehouse. They go meet with Meisner and Eve, and Meisner shows them a tree of Black Claw's hierarchy, noting that Renard is near the top. Eve tells Nick, "Diana was mentally contacting Adalind, and I somehow intercepted it. Like a twin telepathy experience." Nick tells them about Adalind leaving and that she is likely with Renard. Trubel says, "We know where he is. Black Claw has him at a heavily guarded house in the Northeast." Meisner tells Nick that he won't survive if he goes after Renard there. Nick says, "I can't stand by and do nothing. They have my son," and Meisner tells him that he has no choice. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee leave, and Trubel says they have to help Nick. Meisner tells her not by doing something stupid and to keep an eye on Nick. Zuri gets up in the middle of the night and gets Hank's phone from his jacket pocket. She opens the front door and gives Hank's phone to Tony. She tells Tony where the phone was and he tells her to keep the door unlocked. Zuri closes the door and heads back upstairs, and she is startled by Hank as she enters her bedroom. He asks if everything is alright because he thought he heard something. Zuri apologizes for waking him and says that she was just turning up the heat. Meanwhile, Tony goes to his car and connects Hank's phone to a laptop to copy everything from the phone. Adalind and Renard tuck Diana into bed, and after they leave the room, they suddenly decide to hold hands, before Adalind quickly pulls her hand away. Adalind asks Renard what he's doing and he tells her he didn't do that. She says she didn't either, and they both realize it was Diana wanting them to be together. Renard says he thinks they should try to make this work after having some good times in the past, and Adalind asks, "Is that what you're looking for? More good times?" She walks away and Renard follows her to her room. Renard says, "Well, we're supposed to be a family. How do you suggest we start doing that?" Adalind tells him not in the bedroom because she isn't the Hexenbiest that she used to be. Renard says he'll take what he can get, but Adalind telekinetically throws a vase at him, causing it to slam into a wall and shatter. She asks if he wants more because that's what he'll get. Renard declines and leaves the room. Adalind telekinetically slams the door and locks it behind him. Trubel arrives at the loft, and Nick asks her if Meisner told her to follow him. She tells him that Meisner did, but she would have anyway. Nick tells Trubel about the note that Adalind left and Trubel tells him that she is up for going after Renard whenever. Nick says they can't as long as Renard has Kelly. Nick gets a call from Renard, who tells him they need to meet face to face. Renard suggests they meet in his office and Nick says he'll be there. Tony returns to Zuri's house and puts Hank's phone back in Hank's coat pocket. As he returns the phone, the wind blows the door shut. Tony pauses for a second before quietly walking to the door, but Hank grabs him. Tony screams as he pushes Hank into shelves and they start fighting. He woges, and Hank punches him in the face and throws him around the room, knocking him out. Tony retracts as Zuri comes downstairs. Hank asks her if she knows Tony, but she tells him she has never seen him before. Hank calls in the break-in as Zuri acts shaken up. Nick meets with Renard in Renard's office and Renard tells Nick that he isn't his enemy. Nick says, "You have Adalind and my son. Doesn't exactly make you my friend." Renard compares Nick's situation to when he gave Diana to Kelly a couple years ago. Nick tells him he was asked, but Renard tells him while that may be true, he wasn't given much choice. He says, "Nick, sometimes the only way to protect the ones you love is to let them go," and Nick responds, "And sometimes the only way to protect the ones you love is to kill the people who threaten them." Renard asks Nick if he really thought he could settle down and have a normal life with Adalind. Nick changes the subject and tells Renard that he knows he is working with Black Claw. Renard tells Nick, "The Kehrseite have had this world for too long, and they've ruined it." He says that Black Claw wants Grimms on their side, not against them. Nick says he wants his son back and Renard tells him that if he joins Black Claw, he can have whatever he wants. Zuri asks Hank why he has to go as Tony is put into the back of a police car. Hank says he finds it suspicious that Tony broke into her house, but didn't take anything. Hank suggests that he was possibly there for him because cops make enemies. Franco leads Hank to Tony's car down the street and they find paraphernalia and a dead cat, as well as the laptop, which Hank says he is taking. Nick returns home and talks with Trubel about Renard trying to recruit him. Nick then tells Trubel that there is something he needs to show her from when he and Monroe went to Germany with the keys. Nick grabs a lantern and a bag, and heads into the tunnels. Franco informs Hank about Tony's identity and his criminal record. Hank says he hasn't had luck with the computer because it has a password, so he is going to have Tech work on it. Nick brings the box with the stick up from the tunnels and tells Trubel that it is what he and Monroe found in Germany. Trubel isn't impressed once she sees the stick, but Nick tells her she thinks it saved Monroe's life. Nick says they don't know for sure that the stick is what healed Monroe, but he tells Trubel that one of the words on the cloth translates to "miracle." Both of them agree that it looks like the stick broke off of something and Nick tells Trubel that other words on the cloth translate to "dangerous," "threatening," "hazardous," or "perilous." Nick wraps the stick back up as they discuss where the stick may have originally come from. Nick takes Trubel to the tunnels and shows her where he keeps the box and stick. Nick tells her "You're a Grimm. If anything happens to me, you and only you know where this is." Trubel returns to HW's compound as Meisner and Eve watch the news regarding the latest on the mayoral race. Trubel tells them about Nick's meeting with Renard and that Renard tried to convince Nick to join Black Claw. Trubel heads to her room and Eve follows her. Eve sees that Trubel is angry and tells Trubel not to make mistakes because of her anger. She asks Trubel if Nick blames Adalind and Trubel says he thinks Adalind had no choice. Eve asks what Trubel thinks and Trubel counters, asking what Eve thinks. Eve tells her "I think you have more anger than you know what to do with" and starts walking away, but Trubel tells her she didn't answer the question. Eve says "I think there is a choice even when there appears to be none, but it's the reaction that determines whether the choice is good or bad, not the person who makes it." Nick arrives at the precinct and Hank tells him about what happened at Zuri's house. Hank tells Nick that Tony Talamonti was ID'd as the one who broke in and that the only way it appears he could have gotten in was through the front door. Hank says he thinks Tony was there for him and he thinks Tony is with Black Claw. Nick tells him it sounds like they both had a rough night and tells him about Adalind leaving with Kelly. Nick also tells Hank about his meeting with Renard in the middle of the night. Nick and Hank go to interrogate Tony to see how he is connected to Black Claw. Hank notes to Nick that if Tony is with Black Claw, then he probably knows that Nick is a Grimm. Nick says, "If he woges, he's not Black Claw. If he doesn't, he knows I'm a Grimm, and he's trying to fake us out." They go into the interrogation room and Nick asks Tony about his hand. Tony facetiously asks if Nick is worried about him, and Nick says, "We're trying to work with you, Tony. Give you a chance to drop a few charges." Tony refuses to give answers to their questions, playing dumb. Nick slams Tony's head into the table and pins him against a wall. He lets go of Tony after waiting for him to woge. Nick and Hank leave the room and Nick says he didn't woge, but he definitely knows who they both are. Nick and Hank decide to try to identify what Tony is in one of the books because Hank saw him woge. Wu arrives and Nick asks him how he is feeling. Wu says he's feeling pretty good and Hank asks if he still had dreams. Wu tells him, "Some, but I think I'm getting a handle on it. One thing I know, I need to stay busy. Being alone in my apartment may not be all that healthy." Hank hands Wu the laptop from Tony's car and tells Wu he'd love to know what's on it because it is password protected. Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee work on identifying what type of Wesen Tony is. Hank tries to describe what Tony looked like and Nick finds a Kackenkopf entry, which Hank confirms is what Tony looked like. When Rosalee hears Hank say Tony's name, she asks, "Tony? His name's Tony, the guy you arrested, and he's a Kackenkopf?" Nick tells her he had a fake ID, but his full name is Anthony Talamonti. Monroe asks Rosalee if it's the Seattle Tony and Nick asks if Rosalee knows him. Monroe says, "Yeah, she does. It's the same guy that was here in the spice shop when we were in Germany. When Adalind got her Hexenbiest back." Nick says they think he is working with Black Claw and Monroe says, "I wanna see this guy. Five minutes, man. Just give me five minutes with this guy." Wu calls Nick to tell him what he found on the laptop. Wu asks Hank if he has his phone, and once he confirms he does, Wu tells him so did Tony. Wu tells Hank that everything on his phone is on the laptop. The call ends and Nick wonders if Zuri left the door unlocked for Tony. Hank remembers Zuri coming back into the room in the middle of the night, and he says she could have. Hank says some things aren't adding up. Nick says that if Zuri is Black Claw, then she won't admit it, and Hank says not unless they make her. Renard, Diana, Bonaparte, Rachel, and Jeremiah Rogers watch the news coverage of the mayoral election. Diana asks Renard what he's going to win and Renard tells her he'll become mayor if he gets enough votes. Adalind walks into the room and asks how much longer until they know the results, and Jeremiah says they should know within the hour. Rachel tells Adalind she looks beautiful and Adalind replies, "Well, we all do what we can for the cause." Bonaparte asks Adalind if he can get her a cup of coffee, which she says yes to, so they both step aside. Bonaparte then tells her, "I want you to know that we all worked very hard to bring Diana back to you." Bonaparte also says he knows that Nick is the father of Kelly. Adalind says, "He was good to me, and he didn't have to be. Don't ask me to betray him." Bonaparte responds, "He will try to stop us if he can. Whatever happens to him, you cannot take it personally. Now, where is he?" Adalind says she won't tell him and Bonaparte tells her they will find out. Adalind says, "But I won't have helped," and walks away. Nick goes to Zuri's house and tells her Hank is getting a safe house ready for her. Zuri asks if she is in danger, and Nick asks if she has heard of Black Claw. She says she hasn't, and Nick tells her it's a dangerous organization and the man who broke into her house last night is a member. Nick tells Zuri to pack a week's worth of things and that Hank will be by soon to pick her up. Nick informs her that he'll be outside in his car until Hank arrives. Zuri says she didn't do anything and Nick tells her that knowing Hank is enough. Nick leaves, and Zuri locks the door before calling Bonaparte. Zuri tells him about Nick being there and that they know Tony was there for Hank. Bonaparte asks if they suspect her as Hank stands behind Zuri. Zuri tells Bonaparte that they are taking her to a safe house and asks what he wants her to do. Bonaparte tells her to cooperate as that's enough for her, and he hangs up. Hank then says, "So, I guess we didn't meet by accident. I really felt something for you, Zuri." Zuri turns around in shock and tells Hank that Black Claw forced her to help by threatening her brother. She suddenly woges and tries to catch Hank by surprise and attack him, but he pushes her away, and when she tries to confront him again, he hits her across her face and knocks her out. At HW's compound, Eve, Trubel, and Meisner wait for Zuri to regain consciousness. When Zuri wakes up, she refuses to cooperate and states, "Occultatum Libera." Meisner tells Eve, "Okay. I'm going to get a cup of coffee. She's all yours." He leaves and Eve tells Zuri, "So you don't wanna talk. Then I guess you won't be needing your mouth." She puts her hand over Zuri's mouth and removes it. Trubel tells Zuri that things don't get much better from here. Renard is declared the mayor, so he goes onto a stage and begins his victory speech. Rachel notices Diana staring at her and Renard invites Adalind to the stage. Bonaparte tells her to get up there. Adalind carries Kelly as she and Diana walk onto the stage. Nick angrily watches the speech on TV with Hank and Meisner. Bonaparte gets a call about Zuri and asks the caller if they know where Zuri was taken. After getting a confirmation, Bonaparte says, "As long as we know where she is, we know where they are. Wait for my call." At HW's compound, Nick clenches his fist, staring at Renard, and says, "You're dead." Guest Stars Wesen Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picks up right after ended. *Wu is able to be self-aware and gain control over his primal state during its physical manifestation for the first time. *Diana meets Kelly for the first time. *It is revealed that Tony Talamonti is a member of Black Claw. *Nick tells Trubel about the Treasure of the Knights Templar for the first time and shows her where he has it hidden, making her the only other person to know where it is. *Renard is elected mayor of Portland. Trivia *This is the seventh time that an episode of Grimm has aired on Friday the 13th. *Trubel references , which in Greek mythology, was a jar believed to have contained all the evils of the world. Once opened, those evils are released into the world. The idiom "to open Pandora's box" means to perform an action that may seem small or innocent, but ends up turning out to have severely detrimental and far-reaching consequences. *Eve's line, "'Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,'" is a reference to " ," a poem by . *The contacts listed on Hank's phone are actually several members of the crew for Grimm. *Dave Shecter, who portrays Guard 1, also had a previous role portraying Jeanine Phillips' father in , but due to post-production edits, he did not actually appear in the episode, aside from a promotional photo. References